List of deaths
This is a list of deaths * [[Adrian Chase|'Adrian Chase']]: Shot himself in the head, setting off a bomb that blew up Lian Yu. * [[Barry Allen (Earth-X)|'Barry Allen' (Earth-X)]]: Murdered by Reverse-Flash. * [[Barry Allen/Savitar|'Barry Allen'/Savitar]]: Shot and killed by Iris West from a bullet to the back, in this process, he was also erased from existence. * Benatu Eshu: Drowned after getting. knocked out during a fight underwater with Vixen. * Clifford DeVoe: ** His body was killed after he transferred his consciousness into Dominic Lanse's body. ** His mind was killed while his mind was in Ralph Dibny's body after Team Flash ridded it of DeVoe. * Damien Darhk: ** First death: Stabbed by Green Arrow with an arrow during a battle in Star City. *** He was later resurrected by Mallus. ** Second death: Darhk traded places with his daughter to become Mallus's vessel out of Hell. Mallus's escape killed Darhk. * Edward Clariss: Killed by Savitar in his jail cell after failing him. * Eliza Harmon: Disintegrated after running at her stop speed with Velocity 9 in her system. * [[Eobard Thawne (Earth Two)|'Eobard Thawne' (Earth Two)]]: Killed in battle by the Flash while attempting to murder him. * H.R. Wells: Killed by Savitar after taking Iris West's place and pretending to be her using a facial transmogrification device. * [[Harrison Wells (New Earth)|'Harrison Wells' (New Earth)]]: Killed by Eobard Thawne when Thawne used a device to morph his body into Wells's, the device ultimately killed Wells. * [[Henry Allen|'Henry Allen']]: Killed in front of his son by Professor Zoom when Zoom phased his hand threw Henry's heart. * [[Hunter Zolomon|'Hunter Zolomon']]: Dragged into the Speed Force by Time Wraiths to become a lifeless slave to them forever. * Indigo: Died during a battle with Martian Manhunter when he ripped her in half. * Isabel Rochev: Killed by Nyssa Raatko when her neck was snapped. * [[Jenny Knight (Earth-X)|'Jenny Knight' (Earth-X)]]: Killed along with Black Condor by Overgirl while trying to protect citizens. * [[John Stewart (Earth Ninety)|'John Stewart' (Earth Ninety)]]: Killed by the Monitor in an attempt to stop him from destroying his Earth. * [[John Trujillo (Earth-X)|'John Trujillo' (Earth-X)]]: Killed along with Phantom Lady by Overgirl while trying to protect citizens. * [[Malcolm Merlyn|'Malcolm Merlyn']]: Sacrificed his life to save his daughter along with her friends by pushing her off of the landmine she stepped on and blew himself along with their enemies up. * [[Oliver Queen (Earth-X)|'Oliver Queen' (Earth-X)]]: Shot in the heart by the Green Arrow during his invasion on Green Arrow's universe. Causes of death * [[Adrian Chase|'Adrian Chase']]: Suicide. * [[Barry Allen (Earth-X)|'Barry Allen' (Earth-X)]]: Murdered. * [[Barry Allen/Savitar|'Barry Allen'/Savitar]]: Murdered. * Benatu Eshu: Murdered. * Clifford DeVoe: ** Body: Murdered. ** Mind: Erased. * Damien Darhk: ** First death: Murdered. *** Ressurected. ** Second death: Murdered. * Edward Clariss: Murdered. * Eliza Harmon: Accidental suicide. * [[Eobard Thawne (Earth Two)|'Eobard Thawne' (Earth Two)]]: Murdered. * H.R. Wells: Murdered. * [[Harrison Wells (New Earth)|'Harrison Wells' (New Earth)]]: Murdered. * [[Henry Allen|'Henry Allen']]: Murdered. * [[Hunter Zolomon|'Hunter Zolomon']]: Murdered. * Indigo: Murdered. * Isabel Rochev: Murdered. * [[Jenny Knight (Earth-X)|'Jenny Knight' (Earth-X)]]: Murdered. * [[John Stewart (Earth Ninety)|'John Stewart' (Earth Ninety)]]: Murdered. * [[John Trujillo (Earth-X)|'John Trujillo' (Earth-X)]]: Murdered. * [[Khalil Payne|'Khalil Payne']]: Murdered. * Kuasa: ** First death: Murdered. *** Ressurrected. ** Second death: Murdered. * Leonard Wynters: Accidental suicide. * [[Malcolm Merlyn|'Malcolm Merlyn']]: Sacrifice. * Mallus: Murdered. * Moira Queen: Murdered. * Non: Murdered. * [[Oliver Queen (Earth-X)|'Oliver Queen' (Earth-X)]]: Murdered. * Quentin Lance: Murdered. * [[Ray Terrill (Earth-X)|'Ray Terrill' (Earth-X)]]: Murdered. * Rhea: Murdered. * [[Vandal Savage|'Vandal Savage']]: ** First death: Murdered. *** Regenerated. ** Second death: Murdered. ** Third death: Murdered. ** Fourth death: Murdered. * [[Vanessa Jansen|'Vanessa Jansen']]: Murdered. * William Everett: Old age. * William Lang: Murdered. Category:Lists